Portable fire extinguishers are stationed for use in case of a fire in all manner of environments. Typically, the fire extinguishers are placed in standby condition at a system of fire extinguisher stations found throughout a facility at locations selected for reasonably easy access in a fire emergency. Standards and procedures for periodic inspection of fire extinguishers at fire extinguisher stations are set forth by the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) in “NFPA 10 Standard for Portable Fire Extinguishers” (1998 Edition), the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In its relevant portion (§4-3.2), NFPA 10 sets forth the elements of the inspection of fire extinguishers and fire extinguisher stations required to take place at regular intervals, e.g., approximately every thirty days, as follows:
4-3.2 Procedures Periodic Inspection of Fire Extinguishers Shall Include a Check of at Least the Following Items:
                (a) Location in designated place        (b) No obstruction to access or visibility        (c) Operating instructions on nameplate legible and facing outward        (d) Safety seals and tamper indicators not broken or missing        (e) Fullness determined by weighing or “hefting”        (f) Examination for obvious physical damage, corrosion, leakage, or clogged nozzle        (g) Pressure gauge reading or indicator in the operable range or position        (h) Condition of tires, wheels, carriage, hose, and nozzle checked (for wheeled units)        (i) HMIS [“hazardous materials identification system”] label in place        
Typically, these inspections are performed manually, and inspection of fire extinguishers at a system of fire extinguisher stations located throughout a facility, e.g., such as a manufacturing plant or an office complex, or throughout an institution, e.g., such as a school campus or a hospital, may occupy one or more employees on a full time basis. Procedures for more frequent inspections are generally considered cost prohibitive, even where it is recognized that a problem of numbers of missing or non-functioning fire extinguishers may not be addressed for days or even weeks at a time, even where manpower may otherwise be available.